black_butler_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kourtney Hope
'''Marchioness ''Kourtney Alice Louise Hope '(コートニー希望, Kibō Kōtonī), is the Marchioness of Linlithgow and the current head of the Hope Family. She is a highly respected member of the Aristocratic society, despite her young age, and has made numerous investments into the Royal London Hospitable. She is the half-aunt to Countess Bianca Tate. Kourtney is also the fiancee of Lord Alexzander Phantomhive. Appearance Kourtney is often thought as having the appearance of a doll. She is described as being unnaturally short, despite being young and not fully grown, with short blonde hair that are in tight curls, and fall just short of her shoulders. She has unnatural bright green eyes, which are said to be the color of emeralds, and are very large. She has porcelain colored skin, with freckles dancing across her cheeks, a small nose, small ears, thin lips, and a weak chin. Appearance Kourtney, due to being born into the hierarchy, was raised to believe that she was of higher status above others, especially those born into the middle or lower class. She was expected to have the mind setting that all others were to serve her and that she was to never lift a single finger for others or even herself. Kourtney, in the privacy of her home, is an immature and joyful child with a heart of gold, who always sees the good in everyone. Truly innocent, even for her age, she enjoys playing in the garden and messing around with toys from the Funtom Corporation. She also has an innocent crush on her fiancee. History Born Lady Kourtney Alice Louise Hope on December 2, 1897 in Linlithgow, Scotland to the Marquess and Marchioness of Linlithgow as their only child and subsequent heiress presumptive. Prior to her birth, her father had an affair with another woman and had a daughter; Isobel Tate. Her whereabouts at the time of Kourtney's birth were unknown, but it is speculated she was in France. She was raised in a comfortable household with doting parents and was often found in many shops with her mother; spending many pounds on useless clothes and/or jewelry that the young child did not need. At the age of seven, Kourtney and her parents traveled to England and took up residence in the Hope Manor of London. At the mere age of nine, Kourtney and her mother contracted cholera and while her mother passed away; Kourtney had survived. Her father, who had been in Scotland at the time, had been killed when the families' carriage had been flipped over. Her father's status as deceased was officially declared when Kourtney was ten. She was officially declared the Marchioness of Linlithgow. Six months following the death of her father and recent rise in status, Kourtney had decided that she would hire a new staff for the Hope Manor. She officially dealt with the Phantomhive Family and had spoken with Earl Ciel Phantomhive, whom she had agreed to produce a marriage contract. She was then engaged to Alexzander Phantomhive, Lord of Phantomhive. She also put a great deal of money into the Royal London Hospital. She later discovered the identity of her older half-sister Isobel Tate, who had passed away during the birth of her daughter; Bianca, who was born three years before her. Category:Kagaruki Category:Females Category:Nobles